TTYL: An Instant Message Story
by FishFriend
Summary: Our favorite Cullens are back...on instant message. This includes IMs with individuals, and chat rooms with everyone. Who knows what will happen with the Cullens in tow?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for 'TTYL'**

**A Fanfiction by FishFriend**

This is an Disclaimer that is meant for the whole TTYL series. Basically, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't, and No copyright infringement is intended.

This could take place after a bit in New Moon or Twilight. Mostly not too many spoilers.

This is a story with the idea (borrowed with permission from 'Aim with the Cullens''s author) that all of the Cullen's (and Bella) got AIM, and then Alice started up a chat room, and there may be some seperate AIM's, as well. Below is a key for the Main characters screen names.

**Janeaustenfan:** Bella

**Pianoman11: **Edward

**Philosophy101:** Jasper

**Myclosetsbigger:** Alice

**GrizBearsrok:** Emmett

**Homedecor4fun: **Esme

**Modelingbeatsreading: **Rosalie

**Dr.C.C.65: **Carlisle


	2. 1 Enter the Chat room

**TTYL**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Chat room**

**A Fan Fiction by Fish Friend**

Characters:

Janeaustenfan: Bella

Pianoman11 :Edward

Philosophy101 :Jasper

Myclosetsbigger :Alice

GrizBearsrok :Emmett

Homedecor4fun: Esme

Modelingbeatsreading:Rosalie

Dr.C.C.65: Carlisle

--------------------------------------------------------------

Myclosetsbigger HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM

Myclosetsbigger: I'll wait for all of you, now.

Janeaustenfan HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM

Janeaustenfan: Yep. I'm here.

Pianoman11 HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM

Pianoman11: Present.

GrizBearsrok HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM.

GrizBearsrok: Heyyyyyy! I'm here!

Homedecor4fun HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM.

Homedecor4fun: Hello.

Philosophy101 HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM.

Philosophy101: Alice?

Modelingbeatsreading HAS NOW ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM.

Modelingbeatsreading: Here. Oh, and Alice, dear, Carlisle says he has a meeting and can't join us today.

Philosophy101: So Alice….mind telling us what you've assembled us for?

Myclosetsbigger: Nope.

Janeaustenfan:….So can you tell us?

Myclosetsbigger: Yes.

Pianoman11: I'm getting rather irritated at her apparent lack in useful information.

GrizBearsrok: Quick Question. Aren't you at Bella's house, Edward?

Pianoman11: Obviously if I'm not at home and I_ said _'I'm going to Bella's' an hour ago.

Janeaustenfan: He's here. Edward's on his new laptop. Lol

Homedecor4fun: Edward, wasn't it just last week that you said that laptops weren't 'useless in the comparison to computers'?

Modelingbeatsreading: Actually, yes he did. And then he stormed and interrupted me and Emmett to yell at us for being 'too noisy'.

Pianoman11: I did not! Lies!

GrizBearsrok: Yep, actually, its true. Its not very nice to cough interrupt us, Edward…

Janeaustenfan: Tsk, tsk, Edward! You don't…'interrupt' what Rosalie and Emmett do alone. XD

GrizBearsrok: Thank you.

Janeaustenfan: You wouldn't want to be scared for life, anyways.

Philosophy101: You just got burned by Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. Ha.

Modelingbeatsreading: Yep. And I definitely care why?

Pianoman11: So Bella, What's it like to burn Rosalie without her throwing something at you?

GrizBearsrok: Rudeness!

Janeaustenfan: Um….

Myclosetsbigger: snicker

Homedecor4fun: Behave!

Philosophy101: This is amusing.

Myclosetsbigger: Know what's amusing? _Your_ face when you walk in on them.

Modelingbeatsreading: You should see it. You're like, 'Ahh! The horror! I might hurl!'

Pianoman11: Actually, his thoughts do sound something like that. More along the lines of 'repulsive', though.

Janeaustenfan: Yep. Anyways, Alice, What have you dragged us all here to announce?

Myclosetsbigger: cough Ok, here goes.

Pianoman11: Finally.

Modelingbeatsreading: Hurry on, with it.

Homedecor4fun: Good.

GrizBearsrok: Don't lets waist time.

Philosophy101: Take your time, Alice…I think I might just wonder off and walk to New York while you do that.

Janeaustenfan: Should I be nervous, then?

Myclosetsbigger: Shut up, all of you. I have decided I am planning on taking Bella, Rosalie and Esme to Chicago for a weekend of shopping.

Janeaustenfan: What?! Alice…No…

Homedecor4fun: Well, ok for me, I guess.

Modelingbeatsreading: Fine.

Pianoman11: **ALICE!!!**

Myclosetsbigger: I wasn't asking your opinion. I'm kidnapping you 3, whether you like it or not.

Philosophy101: Alice, is this very wise? Oh EMMETT! STOP IT!

Myclosetsbigger: Ouch! Hsdfjiodgs968#$#8vfjjkaggj! Getr ogg me!

Janeaustenfan: Alice?! _Please_! **No shopping**….

Myclosetsbigger: NO! hkxgkihkfljkfjklgfh. Rosalie! 23rfsd Call him off!!

Janeaustenfan: Is Edward there? I can't seem to find him. I looked around after a mintue...and no Edward.

Philosophy101: Edward just got here, yes. And he's attacking Alice.

Janeaustenfan: Esme? Rosalie? Jasper? What is he doing to her?

Modelingbeatsreading: Ha. They're trying to blindfold her and stuff her in her own closet.

Homedecor4fun: Excuse me, let me go and…take control of this situation.

Modelingbeatsreading: I'm totally going up to see this. Brb.

Philosophy101: Excuse me, Bella. I have to go and rescue Alice.

Pianoman11 is now away.

Philosophy101 is now away.

Myclosetsbigger is now away.

GrizBearsrok is now away.

Homedecor4fun is now away.

Modelingbeatsreading is now away.

Janeaustenfan: Yep, I'm alone now…I'm just going to go…

Janeaustenfan: Bye, all. TTYL.

Janeaustenfan is now away.

----

**Yep, this is what I've been working on. Ta da. Reviews are nice.**


	3. Greetings

**TTYL**

**Chapter 2: Greetings**

**A Fan Fiction by Fish Friend **

Characters:

Janeaustenfan: Bella

Pianoman11: Edward

Philosophy101: Jasper

Myclosetsbigger: Alice

GrizBearsrok: Emmett

Homedecor4fun: Esme

Modelingbeatsreading: Rosalie

Dr.C.C.65: Carlisle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pianoman11 Has entered the chat room

Pianoman11: Bella?

Janeaustenfan Has entered the chat room

Janeaustenfan: Hmph

GrizBearsrok Has entered the chat room

Modelingbeatsreading Has entered the chat room

Homedecor4fun Has entered the chat room

Myclosetsbigger Has entered the chat room

Philosophy101 Has entered the chat room

Dr.C.C.65 Has entered the chat room

GrizBearsrok: Looks like Edward's in trouble for something.

Modelingbeatsreading: She's just angry at him because Carlisle is making him let Bella go on Alice's little trip.

Homedecor4fun: Come on, Bella. :-) It'll be fun.

Janeaustenfan: Shopping is not fun, just as a general rule.

Myclosetsbigger: Don't…ever…say….that…

Philosophy101: Alice, Calm down. I'm sure Bella is just a little agitated.

GrizBearsrok: Bella, you shouldn't ever say anything like that around Alice.

Dr.C.C.65: She gets very…heated.

Modelingbeatsreading: Then I have to deal with her, by taking her shopping.

GrizBearsrok: Then I have to hear about Rose being annoyed

Homedecor4fun: So avoid it in the future.

Janeaustenfan: Ya…sorry. Am I not allowed to have my own opinion?

Pianoman11: Bella is allowed to be opinionated.

Dr.C.C.65: Very well, we've heard enough about my problems.

Myclosetsbigger: Now, Bella, be sure you pack enough clothes for 2 days incase we get a layover and our other clothes are stuck somewhere.

Janeaustenfan: NOT GOING!!!!

Homedecor4fun: Maybe if she knocked her out we could drag her onto the plane and then somehow make sure she doesn't leave…

Pianoman11: Isn't that illegal?

GrizBearsrok: Illegal never meant much to us before.

Philosophy101: Carlisle? What would work for that?

Janeaustenfan: I AM NOT A GUINEA PIG!

Dr.C.C.65: I am a bit surprised Esme would suggest such a thing, though I'm quite sure that sleeping pills would do the job. If you could get her to take them, of course. I do not approve, to let you know.

Pianoman11: Cold medicine knocks her out for a good 8 hours. You could get a flight at night.

Janeaustenfan: You said you were on my side!

Pianoman11: Sorry, Bella. But Alice would kill me if you didn't go.

Philosophy101: It's true, unfortunately.

Myclosetsbigger: What's that supposed to mean?

Philosophy101: Nothing, Alice, dear!

Janeaustenfan: This is insulting!

Janeaustenfan had left the Chat room.

Pianoman11: I'll go after her.

Pianoman11 had left the chat room.

---------------------------------------------

**Private AIM with Janeaustenfan and Pianoman11 **

Janeaustenfan: EDWARD!? How could you do this to me?!

Pianoman11: Bella, Carlisle said it would be a good idea. They ganged up on me. You know I'm on your side.

Janeaustenfan: You better be! You know how Alice gets around too many…clothes.

Pianoman11: I'll find a way to make it up to you.

Janeaustenfan: You could just change me. That's the only thing that could make this up to me.

Pianoman11: I'll find a _reasonable_ way to make it up to you. Maybe a dog? Don't you females find those furry nuisances attractive?

Janeaustenfan: shudder No. Dogs.

Pianoman11: I'll find another way.

Janeaustenfan: sigh Got 2 go make dinner. You coming tonight?

Pianoman11: Of course.

Janeaustenfan: Good.

Janeaustenfan had signed off.

Pianoman11 has signed off.


	4. Puppy!

**TTYL**

**Chapter 3: Puppy?!**

**A Fan Fiction by Fish Friend **

Characters:

Janeaustenfan: Bella

Pianoman11: Edward

Philosophy101: Jasper

Myclosetsbigger: Alice

GrizBearsrok: Emmett

Homedecor4fun: Esme

Modelingbeatsreading: Rosalie

Dr.C.C.65: Carlisle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeaustenfan has entered the Chat room

Janeaustenfan: EDWARD!!!!

Pianoman11 has entered the Chat room

Philosophy101 has entered the Chat room

Myclosetsbigger has entered the Chat room

Modelingbeatsreading has entered the Chat room

Pianoman11: Yes, Bella?

Myclosetsbigger: What'd you do Edward?

GrizBearsrok: He got her a puppy.

Janeaustenfan: I HATE DOGS!!!

Pianoman11: Explain to me why you hang out with the mutt then…?

Janeaustenfan: That's different! And Jacob's not a mutt! This is a disgusting puppy who will chew up everything and get all dirty and shed on me!

Philosophy101: Dogs are man's best friend.

Janeaustenfan: LIES!!!

Modelingbeatsreading: What's she complaining about now?

Myclosetsbigger: Be nice, Rosalie.

Janeaustenfan: The disgusting little mutt is trying to _lick _me. _LICK_ ME!!

Pianoman11: That's how dogs show their affection.

Myclosetsbigger: And Emmett of course.

GrizBearsrok: What are you talking about?!

Modelingbeatsreading: Well, isn't it that you lick me when you show you're affection?

GrizBearsrok: Betrayal is not nice…

Modelingbeatsreading: It's not betrayal. Its payback from when you ditched me at the mall yesterday to go hang out with Jasper.

Myclosetsbigger: Personal Information! We did not need to know that!

Janeaustenfan: I have a crisis here! A DOG IS IN MY ROOM! Step on it or something!

Pianoman11: It's not a spider, Bella. It has a name. Shamus as it is.

Philosophy101: Doesn't Shamus mean James in Ireland?

Pianoman11: Well, as it turns out, yes.

Janeaustenfan: I don't really care about the name! Just get the mutt away!

Modelingbeatsreading: Well, it probably isn't a mutt. What kind of dog is it, Edward?

Pianoman11: A lab.

Janeaustenfan: A disgusting black lab!

Modelingbeatsreading: snicker Aren't those supposed to be America's favorite dogs?

Myclosetsbigger: In theory.

Pianoman11: sigh I'll take the dog for the day, Bella. It'll let you calm down.

Janeaustenfan: I'm not going to be calm until the little beast is out of my life!

Pianoman11: You'll calm down.

Janeaustenfan: That's what you think.

Modelingbeatsreading: Ew…mushy stuff. I'm leaving. TTYL.

Modelingbeatsreading has left the Chat room

Myclosetsbigger: I'm going to go shopping, see you later!

Myclosetsbigger has left the Chat room

Philosophy101: I'll go stop her from picking up Bella.

Philosophy101 has left the Chat room

GrizBearsrok: Come back, Rosalie!

GrizBearsrok has left the Chat room

Janeaustenfan: I'm angry at you, Edward. I'm leaving.

Janeaustenfan has left the Chat room

Pianoman11: All alone…

Pianoman11 has left the Chat room


	5. Good Reason

**Authors Note (I HATE THEM TO, SO I'LL GET TO THE POINT, SO PLEASE READ!)**

**Here's the thing people: I had a huge family crisis. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and I had to deal with that. The good news is she should be better. **

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But as you see, I was preoccupied.**

**I'm working on my updates, but I am considering deleting my story 'Everything Returns' because of Eclipse, as well as 'TTYL: an Instant Message Story'. My Beta reader has disappeared! I need reviews/ideas!**

**Looking for New Beta Reader!!**

**XoXo Fishies XoXo**


End file.
